yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Codes
Os recursos e as cadeias de código não estão sujeitos a um tipo de aplicativo de risco e foram implementados em sua versão de 15 de dezembro de 2016. Você pode alterar o bugs sobre o Modo de Missão para o YandereDev, pois é um recurso do jogo. . . . . . . . . You can enter Mission Codes by going into the Mission Mode menu and choosing the Load Mission option. Then you paste the code provided by the creator. To add your mission to this page, write a bit of information and place it under the title. Make sure to include the mission code, otherwise people can't play it AmericanaDeluxe's codes Bully hunting Horuda has been bullied by Musume for the last two months, and the bullying got even worse, at the point when Musume cut Horuda's swimsuit in front of everyone. Horuda can't take the bullying anymore, so she has requested you to kill Musume. She wants you to give her the same medicine, so you must kill the bully using a pair of scissors while wearing a swimsuit. Horuda doesn't want other students to receive violence, so kill only Musume. After murdering her, you need to dispose of all the evidence, so shred her body, clean all the blood and get rid of the scissors. You also need to not let anyone see you killing Musume and/or finding her body, and lastly, you need to steal the student list in the headmaster's office, to erase her name from it. Code:8104221111100000100 Justice for the gaming club Gema Taku is mad at Kuroko for not approving his request of replacing the occult club with the gaming club or at least making it official, so he wants you to teach her a lesson. Gema wants to frame for murder someone from the occult club, so you must kill Kuroko with the ritual knife. You have to murder her by wearing the martial arts outfit, avoid being witnessed and letting the body be found, and steal the documents that makes the occult club official, just to destroy it. But watch out! Shin knows about Gema's intentions, so he hired a disguised assassin to hunt you down. Code: 8608501110000000130 Magicowl10's Codes This mission was inspired by Alex Ocreator's mission Oka Ruto has told you to kill Sakyu Basu in order to summon the succubus. She wants you to only kill Sakyu. She wants you to kill her using an occult ritual knife. You must join the martial arts club and wear the martial arts outfit for an unknown reason. Oka has also ordered you to not talk to anyone but club leaders. Código: 1281208500000000001000 Ashi Chan's Codes Code 1: Family Herarin Musume Ronshaku has stolen Kokona's only memory of her mother she wants you to kill her!!! You must kill her with a box cutter - the tool Musume used to get into the box containing her mother's portrait. Musume also ripped her Gym Uniform with the box cutter so you must kill her while wearing a gym uniform You must bury a corpse Kokona wants Musume ONLY to be injured because she didn't intend on starting a killing spree. Musume's father found out and hired a hunter to kill you he aso hired new students to patrol the school grounds so it is harder for you to go without witnesses Kokona doesn't think your awarness is important because she has no clue Her father wasn't smart enough to supply school with cameras or metal detectors so you don't have to worry about those! Código: 8105331000000000010 Mr Karismatic's Codes Code #1: Stolen Nail Polish Sakyu Basu has stolen her sister's favourite nail polish. Inkyu Basu '''has asked us to eliminate her sister with the one of the toys that '''Sakyu '''used to play with, '''The Magical Girl Wand. '''She has asked us to dispose of '''Sakyu's '''body by burying her. She has asked us to only kill the target, dispose of the murder weapon and assure that there are no witnesses. '''Megami Saikou '''has installed security cameras and informed all students that there may be a hitman service at school. Be sure that neither the students or the cameras notice you acting suspicious. However ever since '''Megami '''warned the students, you have been being stalked by a '''Nemesis. Good luck, Ayano. Code: '''1714031101001111031 Code #2: '''Rejected Budo Masuta a'''sked '''Midori Gurin '''on a date, however '''Midori '''rejected him. '''Budo '''has asked us to eliminate her because of how much she embarrassed him. He has asked us to eliminate the target wearing '''A Martial Arts Gi because that's what he was wearing when he asked Midori 'out. '''Code: '''1600500000000000000 OrangeJellyFox's Codes Senpai is disgraced at Yui Rio for Throwing his Soda can in the grinder,You must grind Yui and kill her with the Circular Saw,But watch an eye out for Camera's and Nemesis-chan!. Code:0207020000000100030 Alex Ocreator's Codes Code #1:'The Anime Ritual Oka Ruto '''has tasked you with hunting down '''Saki Miyu to perform a ritual to summon the Anime Succubus.You must kill Saki with a Magical Girl Wand.'You must kill her while wearing a '''painters smock '''as it looks kawaii.You must act like a Dandere,therefore you '''cannot speak to students apart from club leaders.'You must also look for the '''sacred hentai,written by Senpai '''as it is one of the most important parts of the ritual.However '''Megami Saikou has organized many things to save Saki '''and '''Acedemi High.She has employed a Highly Trained Assassin to hunt you down.She has put security cameras throughout the school as well as metal detectors.'''She also '''disabled the grinder '''as well as '''clearing all burial plots. Código da Missão: 2514430000000111110 CosmicKai's Codes Osana Najimi is enraged at Yui Rio for burying her phone somewhere in the school. You need to kill Yui with a circular saw, and bury her. There will be security cameras, metal detectors, there can't be any blood left, and you can only kill Yui. Don't forget to dispose of the murder weapon, and have fun completing this! Code: 0207031001101110010 EDIT: Yui has realized you're trying to hunt her down, so she hired a hunter to kill you. You may only kill the hunter from behind. TheFunGame's Codes Budo Masuta has tasked you with the Mission of killing Shin Higaku with the Occult Knife while wearing the Martial Arts Gi. Oka Ruto knows about what he's planning and sent Nemesis-chan to kill you. You are Not permitted to kill her, or anyone else. Code: 2708501000000000010 Enjoy~ Rena-Shi's Codes You are tasked to kill the leader of the martial arts club, one of his club members has sent an assassin to take you out before you kill him. 1800031100000101031 Truekung's Codes Mei Mio want her revenge on Yui Rio for stealing her glasses and tasked you but you also need to steal document of the school,clean all blood,do not do any supsicious behavior,do not pass through metal detector with weapon,do not seen by security camera with supspicious behavior,kill only the target,dispose of murder weapon,dispose of corpse with SHREDDER also there is Nemesis that you don't need kill who is disguise as other female student hired by an unknown person. Código: 0200021001111110131 MercifulCheese's Codes #1 Demon Oka Ruto wants Inkyu dead because she is afraid that Inkyu Basu will use her powers and summon a bad demon. However, Sakyu Basu eavesdropped on Oka and has sent out a nemesis to kill you. The nemesis may not be killed and will be disguised as a female student. You cannot let cameras observe suspicious behaviour, you can't pass through metal detectors while carrying a weapon, you can't let students observe your suspicious behaviour. You must find a key, unlock a safe, and steal documents from it. You must kill the target with a knife, and you must dispose of the targets body by incinerating it. Código: 0301010000001110140 #2----Complete the Game Midori Gurin got beaten by Pippi Osu playing 'osu!' and wants her dead. She wants you to use a Magical Girl Wand for fantasy games. She wants you to wear a martial artist's gi for action games. She wants you to not let cameras observe your suspicious behaviour, as this shows stealth games. You must find a key, unlock the safe and steal documents as this shows... hacking the script of games. (why not.) Ryuto found out and sent a nemesis to kill you. You may not kill them, and are disguised as a female student. It could be a Midori disguise, you never know... 1414500000000100130 MasterCover's Codes 1) Yuna Hina has decided to fight Haruto, she won, and Haruto wants her dead, but someone has heard that Haruto wants Yuna dead and hired an assasin, it will be a randomly chosen female. You have to stay away from metal detectors and cameras, and the rest is in the mission. Code: 0302220101100111030 2) Supana wants Oka dead because she wants to be the leader, but of course, there is a stalker, and she found out that Supuna wants Oka dead, so she installed metal detectors and cameras, and took her favorite knife and gone to school. You are acting like a dandere, so you can't talk to anyone but club leaders. Supuna wants Oka killed by a ritual knife. Supuna also wants the documents to change the occult club leader status from Oka to Supuna. You are not '''permitted to kill anyone but Oka, even the assassin. Code: 2608001111000111120 ''Edit: If mission number 2 is hard, you have permission to take off "Kill only the target", "No Witnesses", and "You cannot talk to anyone but club leaders".'' Códigos de Pumpkinhero2) Yanderedev / Alex terminou com Midori Gurin enviando e-mails para ele. Ele é um companheiro com uma mágica para ver como ela é mágica. A escola também instalou câmeras de segurança e detectores de metal. Os seus próprios documentos para o jogo eo diretor found e guardou para si. Midori sabia que você ia matá-la e mandou Nemesis-chan te caçar. Você pode matar e não estar incluído um disfarce. Boa sorte. Código: 3914000000000110140 CoconutYandereKijmai's Codes ''ROBOT WAR'' Uma pessoa do clube de ciências para o movimento movido a energia solar que Homu tem. Homo ama a esse robô, ela não daria para ninguém. Um caminho único para uma pessoa para o robô é Homu morta. Ele também tem que ser morto, pois você pode descobrir o que está funcionando, pois as manchas de sangue são boas porque ele vai usar seu robô para limpá-lo, sem ter que se mexer. Você deve matar o Riku no Uniform para a escola, o cara do clube da ciência é um dos suspeitos dos uniformes. Há uma série de semanas de aula, depois há detectores de metal ao redor da escola. A escola é suas instruções de segurança para que você não tenha que se preocupar com elas. Não deixe que outras pessoas te vejam suspensas. Descarte uma arma do crime. Você está autorizado a matar apenas Riku. Você é o único assassino. Code: 6500111010001010000 ''Best'' ''Freinds Forever'' Kokona Haruka loves Riku and Riku feels the same. Sora and the rest of the boy's group want to spend their time with Riku. It wouldn't be possible if Kokona isn't dead. They don't care what you do.You just have to kill Kokona. Saki knew it but didn't have the courage to tell other people so instead, she hired an assassin. The assassin has disguised herself. You are allowed to kill her. Code: 3000000000000000030 Succubus-Chan The occult club wants to contact the Succubus. Therefore, they want a big about of Sakyu's blood. They want the documents about summoning and contacting demons. They want you to kill her with the ritual knife and shred Sakyu's body. They don't want any witnesses and you must kill her in your swimming suit because it probably looks like the clothes Succubus-chan wears. They want you to clean all of the blood because it is precious for them. Only Sakyu can be killed. Metal detectors and security cameras are around the school because the headmaster is worried about safety in school. He also hired a high trained guard that disguised herself. Good luck hehe...! Code: 0208220100100110130 TheMagicalDino`s Codes "'''Or ELSE..." Kokona didn`t wanted to change her hairstyle, so Kizana '''hired a Hitman. She wants you to kill '''Kokona '''with a '''pair of scissors, no one '''can see her death. Everybody need to think that she just ... ''vanished, ''so you need to '''clean up the blood and get rid of the weapon ''' and '''corpse by incinerating it. However... Megami instaled camera`s and metal detector`s 'she also hired a '''hitman who will hunt you down, hunter dressed herself as a female student. '(Kill only the target, High population: '''On) Code: 3004011111100110030 Weeb123's Codes "Sacrifice" Yan-chan, I just got off the phone with Haruto Yuto from Akademi High School. Poor girl.He said he was lured into the Occult Club room by Oka Ruto and stabbed in the gut with some sort of strange knife. He played dead shortly after and was then buried then in the garden by the rest of the club. But they did a sloppy job burying her, and in about 5 minutes 2 cop cars and an ambulance where at the school. But the Occult Club did a good job covering up their tracks, and without Ryu-kun there wasn't enough evidence to convict Oka-chan of any crimes. He wants you to kill her in the exact way she attempted to kill him. DO NOT give ANYONE any reason WHATSOEVER to believe you are more than just a regular schoolgirl. We don't want a repeat of the time you tried to assassinate Himari Akari do we? Oh and one more thing: Oka-chan has discovered our business and hired a personal bodyguard to patrol the school. Good luck, Yan-chan. Code: 2608031111101100010 "Love and War" Yan-chan, I've got a contract I think you might be interested in.You remember back before we got expelled from Akademi High? Well this is sort of like what got us kicked out in the first place. That lovesick b*tch Kokona Haruka wants Mai Waifu dead so she can keep your senpai to herself without getting blood on her hands. Remember, don't just murder her. Erase all evidence of a crime, and make sure there are no witnesses. don't kill anyone else WHATSOEVER. Good luck, Yan-chan. Código: 3000011111100000000 "Vigilantics" Yan-chan, this may be the biggest contract I've ever received from an Akademi High student! this one is from... hold on let me trace back the call... Saki Miyu? I never expected her ''to use our services! Nevertheless, a contract is a contract, no matter who it's from. She witnessed Haruto Yuto do some terrible things even ''I ''can't bring myself to describe, but she can't convince anyone what she saw was true. She also wants some locked up evidence to convict Yui Rio of some crimes not exactly punishable with an early demise. Remember, no witnesses, no evidence, don't kill anyone else. Oh and one last thing: they have upgraded their security measures at the school so be extra careful. Good luck, Yan-chan. Code: 0800011110101110110 VIOLENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL Megami has order the assassination of Aoi Rugoku. no other student council member is allowed to engage in combat with her as well as none are allowed to talk to her. the order of her assassination will be as followss. -she is to be killed with the ritual knife to give plausible deniability to our club and blame another. -she is to be shredded by the gardening clubs shredder to make identifying her possible yet timely. -no one is to witness her death nor can anyone witness her dead body. -it is to be done quickly. -it is to be done in uniform. -no student should be able to provide any information about the assassin so no acting suspicious. -all means to eliminate the target are permitted unless they break one of these strict rules. P.S. Aoi has recruited an individual to protect her. said to be one of the female student do not kill her she may be a valuable asset for my next council member. from the editor "this mission is extremely complicated but possible i did it after 4 hours of scouting and use of mechanics meant for something else good luck". Código: 8901120110011000030: 15, 24 de fevereiro de 2019 (UTC) Anton Kawaito's Codes "'Council Elimination #1: Ryugoku'''" Primary Targett: Aoi Ryugoku Being the Enforcer of the Student Council, Aoi Ryugoku is set to be the most dangerous among the rest of the team, aside from Miss Saikou. So, someone's identity who Info-chan declines to reveal wants her to be the very first member of the council to be eliminated. With this in mind, Aishi is sent to get rid of Ryugoku once and for all. Some conditions must be follow, like: Faça parte do Clube de Artista Marcial e Usa seu Gi. Há uma questão menor em um rosto real do aluno de Aishi, e para que seja algo útil. -Use a syringe. This weapon is easy to hide, and no one will easily relate a death, with a martial artist and a syringe. -Shred the body. Because of Ryugoku's particular anatomy and miscellaneous, is better is she ends being a lot of blood and flesh instead of a recognizable body. -Just kill the target. The contractor has no interest in creating a carnage in school. Just get Ryugoku and that's all. Needless to say - you must clean all the blood, no one can see the body and by fact, no one can see you doing this at all. ''Warning: ''Security cameras will be all around the school along with metal detectors in front of every classroom. Make sure to cheat the cameras and metal detectors if needed. Else, another assassin was sent to the school. Maybe someone from Saikou family is aware of this plot, so, make sure to avoid any kind of violent action against that person until we know more about. the only information we have is that is a she, that is disguised as one of the female students of Akademi and that goes by the name of Nemesis. Mission Code: 8903521110100110030 ---''I know this sounds kinda same as the last one ↑ But this is one I created by myself just a days ago. It's kinda hard, but isn't impossible. So good luck. I will create similar formats for the left three girls---'' Category:Lists Category:Game mechanics